Another School
by CadenceXofXscreams
Summary: After a failed misson, Hinata is burdened with a 'gift' She is hated by everyone, and in turned turned from happy and kind to cold and hating. She doesn't show, or feel, any emotion other than hate and boredom, that is until Sabaku no Gaara comes to town...but wait...what?
1. Hn

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE CREATORS OF NARUTO!

I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM TYPING IN ALL CAPS.

Although, I did wish that I owned Gaara-sama...evil laughter.

Oh, and just for clarification, for this story I will have them dress like I guess reality, but on missions etc. have them wear their ninja clothing. :D yay.

* * *

I growled in the back of my throat, laying on the tiles atop of my roof, lazily kicking my legs over the edge. I had survived another night to watch another sunrise.

I hated this.

Always the same boring thing, wake up, get dressed, go to school, fall asleep in class, come home and do it all over again,

And again.

And again.

Pointless, Absolutely pointless.

I whined quietly, pushed myself gracefully up and dropped the 20 or so feet down to the ground. I took one last look over my shoulder at the sunrise and slid open my door and stepped up into squishy carpet.

_Why do I even HAVE squishy carpet?_

"Hinaaattttaa-ssaaaannn! HINAAATTTTA! HINAATTAAA! HINATA-SSSSSAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" I heard he Hyena before I saw her. I groaned in irritation and closed the door roughly behind me as Hinabi came running into my room, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

_Oh god. _

"What. Do you want." I glared down at her, already feeling my blood pressure rise at her disturbance.

"I just wanted to say HIIIIIIIIII!" My eye twitched as she grinned manically at me, just standing at my doorway. I cracked my neck and said," Get out! NOW!", already too impatient to say more than a few words to her. (not like I say much to her anyways, but whatever) I took her by the collar of her shirt and...uhh, _gently _guided her out my door. I slammed it shut hard behind her, stuck my tongue out at it and walked heavily over to my wooden dresser. I yanked it open, already in a bad mood and searched through the black shirts to find the one I wanted. I pulled it out of the mess and held it up, once overed it, sniffed, and threw it over my shoulder to the general location of my bed. I slammed that drawer closed and yanked open the one below it, pulling out the first pair of pants that my hands managed to grab. I gave those a quick look see and roughly pulled my clothes off from the day before and put on the new ones I pulled from the drawer.

"Hinata-chan."I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. "You are going to be late for school." Hinabi's nanny quietly spoke through my door. I didn't answer her as I pulled on my favorite black leather combat boots and ran out my back door to school.

_welp...here we go. _

* * *

"Hinata?"


	2. Where?

Again, I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah blah blah K ON TO STORY! PS: some f bombs and other cuss words annddd…yeah. That's it.

* * *

_I don't wanna go to school today…ugh, stupid sparring test. _

**_It should be easy though, especially with me around to show them whose boss. _**

Oh yeah, did I mention it? No? Well ok then. Guess what? I have a demon sealed within me. Yeah, it fucking sucks fox balls, but...well, ok not really but more on that later.

**_Wolf balls, WOLF. FUCKING. BALLS. And you'd think I'd LIKE to be sealed within a punky bratty ass teenager? I mean, come on! Im a fUCKING DEMON, YOU HUMANS SHOULD BE COWARDING AT MY FEET, BATHING ME WITH SACRAFICES AND WORSHIP. _**

_Yet here you are, sealed within me, because of some cowardly human. _

**_Don't remind me, kit. _**

I chuckled slightly at the endearment and feeling my demon's inner raging at being caged. After awhile, my ehem _inner_ self calmed and I fell into a rhythmic trance, listening to the sound of my boots crunch against the dirt road. I don't exactly pick up my feet. After the mile or so walk, I finally came up to the Academy. Woot. Not really. I ignored the stares and whisperings, learning a long time ago that nothing they had to say was really worth it.

**_Amen, sista. _**

I rolled my eyes at the demon's remark and lazily slid the door open to the classroom. I didn't bother looking at anyone as I mounted the steps up to the back of the classroom, my heavy boots clunking noisily on the wooden steps. As I reached my favorite spot in the back, I sighed heavily and plopped down hard on the bench, swinging my legs up easily onto the desktop. I then scooted down lower, crossed my arms over my chest and closed my eyes and waited until the start of class, which, if it was kakashi-sensi teaching, could take a while.

* * *

"Settle down now class." Iruka-sensei tapped twice on the desk in the front of the classroom, scaring me out of my sleep. I _hated_ sudden noises.

_dude… _

I shook my head, clearing it from my fright.

"Okay class! We have a new student, from the Suna country. Please welcome him." Iruka motioned to a figure beside him. He, a least I assumed the person was a he, wore a pain black hoodie two sizes too big with the hood flipped up over his eyes and the sleeves pushed up to his pale, pale elbows. He stood motionless, just staring down at his heavy-metal lookin' boots.

_Ouuhhh tall dark and creepy. I like him already_. I raised an eyebrow, my interest peaking slightly. Whispers, and rumors, could be heard thrown across the room as the new kid stood silently at the front.

**_Love at first sight, dare I say it?_**

_Shut up. _

**_That's no way to talk to a demon, you could be eaten! _**

_Yeahhh, I think it's the other way round. _

**_Touché. _**

I smirked, looking down at the pair waiting expectantly for one of the two to speak. After a minute or two of awkward silence Iruka gently prompted him to say something about himself. The new kid turned his head towards Iruka-sensi and then slowly turned back and raised his face to the students in front of him. For a long time again he didn't say anything, he just stared apathetically and methodically scanned the entire room. I scrunched up my face and felt my interest slipping.

_Weirdo. _

I yawned lazily, letting my head roll back and smack against the cement wall.

_Ow. _

**_Ppsstt. Look down. _**

I raised my head slowly and met the harden stare of the most beautiful pair of sea foam green eyes I have ever seen in my entire life. I felt a drop in the pit of my stomach like I was falling from an incredible height and felt an irresistible urge to rise out of my seat and drown in those magnificent eyes. That cold heart stare had me rooted to my seat. If I could just…

"Gaara." I blinked, the incredible force that held me captive was broken, leaving me feeling empty and missing and lonely and-and…and slightly…pissed off. I glared down at him with one of my infamous glares, trying to communicate my absolute hatred for him for holding me captive with his incredibly infuriating sexy…killer…stare.

_How dare he look at me like that?! _

**_Heeeerree we go. Ugh, teenagers. _**

_Shut up! _ I felt a low growl emanate from my chest. If I had hackles, they would SO be raised.

He smirked up at me, to which I bared my teeth at. I growled louder and placed two fingers on the corners of my lips and stuck my tongue out at him, the stupid, annoying, magnificently sexy….

**_It's like Naruto all over again…_**

"Thank you, Gaara, now take a seat. And Hinata, if I see you do that again, I'll have you training till you're sore. I stopped my growling, rolled my eyes and pulled my legs off of the table.

_Yeah I'd bet you'd like that. _

**_You so lewd. _**

_Yeah well…it's not my fault. _

I rested my chin on my hand and blew a stray piece of hair out of my face as Iruka-sensi rambled on about whatever the hell he was saying. Yadda yadda yadda.

"So when you wanna do this?" I whipped my head over to the sound of a deep, polished voice, promising violence if the owner was ever threatened. I growled lowly at the intruder into my territory. I did not like _anyone_ in my spot.

And a _very_ male one at that.

"Do. what?" My voice was harsh and course compared to the other. I looked into the same green eyes and felt the same sinking feeling twisting my innards and watched intently as he slowly put his hands to his mouth and stick out his tongue. I scowled at him, and curled my tongue out at him as well.

"If I see your tongue again Hinata, I swear I will make you run laps."

_Oh, yippie. Laps. _

I hmphed and turned my head away from…Gaara…and stared out the window at the side of the class. Beside me I could feel him smirk in victory, the sickening vibe rolling off him in waves.

_Dick, I hate him. _

**_Yeah. Keep telling yourself that. _**

I growled deep in my throat.

_This is gonna suck frickin monkey balls. _


End file.
